


Confession

by ksjbrg



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjbrg/pseuds/ksjbrg
Summary: It was during a cold winter night, when he suddenly confessed.And it was also during a cold winter night, when she broke his heart.---
Relationships: Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt to post a Sejeong/Sehun fic here, please be nice :D  
> Let me know your thoughts!

It was during a cold winter night. 

Sejeong was at an after party where she and other casts along with the production crews were celebrating after they finished shooting Busted! Season 2. She drank a few glasses of beer and soju, and felt a bit lightheaded. Thinking that it was not a good idea to get drunk while her seniors were present, she excused herself and went out to get fresh air. 

The restaurant where they were having the celebration had a spacious garden at the back. Sejeong found herself walking there, and once she was outside, she was greeted with a cold breeze of wind touching her skin. Shuddered a bit, she decided to take a walk around the garden.

After a few minutes of walking, she let out a sigh and mumbled, “Why is it getting colder…”

Suddenly she felt warm as a jacket was enveloped over her shoulder, Sejeong turned her head. It was Sehun.

She threw him a smile, “Night walk?”

Sehun raised his eyebrows, “Aren’t you cold, walking around in such thin clothes, in this weather?”

Sejeong grinned and her eyes turned into half-moons, “I have this now,” she tugged at his jacket, “Thank you, sunbae-nim.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, and walked beside her. They walked around the garden for a while in silence, admiring the frozen leaves and the hint of snows on the trees. 

“I can’t believe that the shooting is finally over,” Sehun started. 

Sejeong turned her head and saw the look on the older guy’s face. “I mean…” he continued, “I had such a great time filming, you know… It was fun…”

Sejeong sighed, “Time flies when we are having fun.”

“Time flies,” Sehun mumbled. 

They spotted a comfortable bench at a secluded part of the garden, “Wanna sit down?” Sejeong asked and Sehun nodded.

“I also had a great time,” Sejeong continued, “You, and all the seniors are very funny and took care of me a lot. I am really grateful to be part of this.” 

“Me too,” Sehun answered, “I… I get to know you through Busted and I am grateful. I really am.”

Sejeong turned her head and gave him a soft smile, “I am also grateful that I can get to know you, Sehun.”

It was a bit awkward and Sejeong let out a chuckle, “I mean, if I don’t know you this well, I would still think that you are this arrogant and I-know-that-I-am-handsome type of guy!”

“But I am not that type of guy!” Sehun retorted. 

“I know,” Sejeong replied, “Now I know that you are this adorable shy guy who is mischievous and competitive most of the times.” 

Sehun laughed softly, “I am going to miss you and your antics, Sejeong.”

“Me too,” Sejeong answered in all honesty and Sehun stopped laughing, “I am going to miss you too… Sehun.” 

A cold wind suddenly blew and Sehun shivered. Sejeong gave him a worried look, “Do you want this back?” She tugged at his jacket, “I am good.”

“No, no,” he shook his head, “you wear it. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Well that’s very nice of you,” Sejeong took off the jacket and put it on Sehun’s shoulder, “I am okay now.”

Sehun gave her a look, “I told you, you wear it.” He then took off the jacket and put it on Sejeong again, “What would people think of me if they see the guy wears a jacket and the girl is shivering?” 

Sejeong sighed in defeat and mumbled under her breath, “Stubborn.”

Silence enveloped them both again for a few moment, before Sehun started.

“Sejeong, are you being serious when you said you are going to miss me?”

Sejeong turned her head to face him and saw that he was wearing this serious expression on his face. 

“Yes.” She answered, while looking at him straight in the eyes. Her left hand suddenly felt warm and she gasped when she saw that Sehun was holding her hand.

“Sejeong… I don’t know where to start…” Sehun started, gently intertwining their fingers. 

“I don’t know when this feeling started… It’s just… I—I am happy when you are around, and I am worried whenever I don’t hear anything from you… and…and…” Sehun stuttered. 

No, Sejeong thought inside her head, her heart beat fast, please no. 

“I got pretty jealous at Sungjae when we filmed together…” He chuckled. 

“Sejeong, I miss you whenever you are not around... I get excited at night if we are going to shoot Busted the next day, because it means that I can meet you…” He spoke with sincerity reflected in his eyes, and Sejeong’s heart melted. 

“I really like you, Sejeong.”

Sejeong felt like her heart could explode at any time. 

“Now that the shooting has ended, it means that I can’t see you anymore and… days without you? I… I can’t even imagine it.”

Sehun nervously continued, “I… I want you to be part of my days, Sejeong. I want you to be that someone special that I can always talk to, someone special I can share my days with… I…” he took a deep breath, “I really, really like you, Kim Sejeong.” He gazed into her eyes intently and noticed a hint of tears at the corner of her eyes. 

Sejeong’s heart beat uncontrollably when she tried to speak, “Sehun…”

“Don’t reject me, please!”

“Listen to me first, please.” Sejeong begged.

“Sehun… I don’t know if you noticed this, but I have always admired you. Your clumsiness, your ambitious nature, your caring personality, even your mischief… You always have this special spot in my heart. And yes, I really, really, like you too.”

Sehun’s heart leapt with joy, “Does it mean…”

“But I don’t think that this relationship is going to work, Sehun,” Sejeong cut him off, with a sad expression on her face.

Sehun’s heart sank, “Why?”

Sejeong gave him a sad smile, “Imagine what is going to happen if people find out? We would get a lot of hate. Your fans would hate me for stealing you away. And with gugudan’s career at stake? I can’t be selfish, Sehun," she paused for a moment, "I... I can’t.” 

“We can always be careful, Sejeong," Sehun replied, "I promise I would be careful…”

“You would get a lot of hate too, Sehun, and I don’t want that. I care for you too much. Honestly…” Her gaze shifted to their intertwined fingers, “You’re too good for me, Sehun.”

“Don’t say that, Sejeong, it’s not true,” Sehun gave her a look. 

“It is.” She sighed in defeat when a single tear escaped her eye. 

Silence fell between them, only a faint sound of wind blowing was heard--and Sejeong's muffled sob.

“How can I make this relationship work for you, Sejeong?” Sehun raised his free hand and wiped the tear away from her face. 

“You can’t.” She whispered, raising her head and meeting his gaze, “Hey, but we can always be friends!” She faked a smile and her eyes turned into half-moons again. 

Sehun’s heart sank even deeper. 

Before he could answer, his phone rang. It was his manager. He hesitated for a bit, and Sejeong said, “It’s okay, pick it up.”

Sehun answered the call, “Yes?”

“Sehun, where are you? The casts are about to leave, we are going to take pictures!” His manager's voice was heard on the other side of the line. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute.”

When he cut off the call, Sejeong stood, wiped her eyes and smiled, “We gotta go, right? Come on, let’s go.”

And then she walked away. 

It was during a cold winter night. Sehun had never been so heartbroken in all his life. 

\---


End file.
